


Good things are coming.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [84]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Draco?”Draco shook his head, closing his eyes when Harry’s hand touched his cheek.“Please, look at me?”---Sometimes a few seconds is enough to change your future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to life because of a couple of lines I had in my head one day;
> 
> “Potter, I don’t think this-”
> 
> “You think too much, Draco.”
> 
> “And you don’t think enough.” 
> 
> I don't think I even used all the original lines but they were the inspiration.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Enjoy the story. It's not beta'd.

“Harry, I-” Draco clenched his hands into fists, afraid he would touch Harry again and not let go this time. His heart was beating so fast he was sure Harry could see it move underneath his clothes. His face warmed up as Harry looked into his eyes. The surprise clearly visible on Harry’s face and finally Draco’s body was able to function again. He gasped for breath, turned around to walk out the room but the door closed firmly before him. The tinge of warmth from Harry’s spell brushed over Draco’s face and Draco closed his eyes for a second. This wasn’t happening, right? He hadn’t just kissed Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world, right?

“Draco.” 

Draco’s eyes opened with a snap as Harry’s warm hand weighed down on his shoulder. He turned around sharply, standing perfectly straight and he refused to acknowledge the butterflies in his stomach when he realized how close Harry was standing. 

“Seriously, Potter.” Draco tried his best to spat the words out. He tried to add a coldness to them that would make Harry back off and not start the whole conversation but of course, this was Harry Potter after all and he’d never learned when to back down from anything. 

“Don’t do that.” 

“Do what?” Draco snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He felt exposed and vulnerable, berating himself mentally for being so stupid. Yes, after the war things had changed between him and Harry, some would even call them friends now but what Draco had just done had tipped the scales in a massive way. He’d always been so careful with his feelings, never letting Harry too close, never dropping his guard completely and now he’d ruined it. Ruined a good friendship for just a few seconds of pure happiness. 

“Don’t cut me out like that, Draco. We’ve been through too much for that.” 

A stab of guilt went through Draco’s heart at Harry’s words. It would have been easier if Harry had gotten angry. Draco knew how to deal with anger. The way Harry was looking at him now, soft, open, slightly curious, that was unknown territory and Draco looked down, uncrossing his arms and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his robe.

“Draco?” 

Draco shook his head, closing his eyes when Harry’s hand touched his cheek. 

“Please, look at me?” 

“I. Harry, I-” Draco whispered, biting his lip to stop himself for speaking and making everything worse. He let out a breath, lifted up his head and looked into Harry's bright eyes. It still mesmerized him, how bright green they were. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as Harry smiled at him. The smile was soft, maybe a little cocky and Draco’s knees felt weak as Harry’s thumb stroked his cheek. 

“I didn’t know you _ felt _that way about me.” Harry spoke, the words calm and not accusing. It was difficult to concentrate as Harry was still caressing his cheek but Draco didn’t have the strength to pull away. The blush on his face intensified as Harry just watched him, waiting. 

“I’ve always-” Draco started, stopping when Harry's eyes went wider, the movement of his thumb pausing. Before he could do something, like step back and pretend none of this had happened Harry moved forward and pressed their mouths together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This isn’t the best idea, Potter.”
> 
> “You kissed me, Draco.” 
> 
> “I know. I know I- But, but think about it, Potter. You are you,”  
\------------------------------------------------------------

“Draco.” 

Draco let out the most embarrassing sound in response, his fingers grabbing a firmer hold on Harry’s shoulders as he found Harry’s lips again. He felt Harry smile in response as fingers went through his hair. His whole body felt on fire as Harry’s mouth explored his own, feeling Harry against him. Somehow they’d landed against the door, Draco feeling the hard surface as Harry’s hands seemed to be everywhere. He moaned loudly when Harry pulled his hair, exposing his neck for him to kiss. Gooseflesh formed as Harry sucked the delicate skin, licking over the mark before looking up. 

“Draco.” Harry’s voice was raw, his eyes wide as they scanned Draco’s face. The soft pink on his cheeks made Draco want to kiss him again, feel Harry’s firm body against his own. He blinked, his body twitching as Harry’s hand stroked up and down his chest before taking his face between his hands. “You are unbelievable, Draco. Just, by Merlin.” Harry let out a half sigh, half growl before claiming his mouth again and Draco’s head hit the door, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist to press him close. 

They both moaned when their cocks touched and somehow that snapped Draco back to reality. He panted like a dog on a warm day, taking Harry’s hands off his face but not letting them go. Harry’s gaze was unfocused, trying to get to Draco’s mouth again but Draco pulled back. His head felt like it was filled with cotton wool, his lips tingling and hands warm. He licked his lips, biting them as Harry’s eyes snapped to his. 

“Draco.” 

The desire in Harry’s voice made Draco squeeze Harry’s hands hard in his own, trying his best to ignore his demanding cock. Harry looked at him, a frown forming when Draco shook his head as he tried to kiss him again. 

“Potter, I don’t think this is the best-” Darco started, feeling like a bastard as he saw the confusion in Harry’s eyes. He released Harry’s hands, placing them on the man’s shoulder to give him a gentle push. Harry’s confusion changed to hurt and Draco wanted to disappear right on the spot. 

“What are you- Draco?” Harry reached out his hand, dropping it mid-movement as his eyes went over Draco’s face. “Did I- do something wrong?” 

Draco shook his head, hating himself as the hurt in Harry’s eyes grew. 

“Then why are you- I thought you-” Harry gestured between them, his expression lost and helpless. Draco moved forward, wanting to touch and comfort him but he stopped himself, holding his arms against his body. 

“This isn’t the best idea, Potter.” 

“You kissed me, Draco.” 

“I know. I know I- But, but think about it, Potter. You are you,” Draco gestured at him, hand going up and down. “ The Golden Boy, the Savior. You shouldn’t be kissing someone like me.”

“Someone like you, what are you talking about?” Harry responded, a hint of anger in his tone. Draco’s face turned red, his body still buzzing from feeling Harry so close to him. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out an irritating sigh when Harry just stood still, an eyebrow raised in question.

“You know what I mean, Potter! Someone like me! A Malfoy, a death eater, a traitor, and a coward!” Draco stepped away from the door, walking back and forth in the middle of Harry’s living room. “People will want my head when they find out I snogged the famous Harry Potter! The press won’t stop writing about it. It will ruin your reputation, Potter. Don’t look at me like that, you know it’s true.” Draco stopped, gasping for air. Harry came closer, taking Draco by the elbow and guiding him to the sofa. 

“Do you honestly think I care about my reputation? The war has been over for almost two years, Draco. You’ve done a world of good since then. Everybody knows what you went through. How dangerous your situation was. Even grown men couldn’t stand up to Voldemort, why should you have been able to?”

“You stood up to him.” 

“Didn’t really have a say in the matter, did I?” Harry gave a bitter smile before he shook his head and took one of Draco’s hands. “People forget fast, Draco and you have more people on your side than you think. Okay, the press will probably make a big deal out of it for a couple of days but then life will move on and all will be back to normal.”

“But why-” Draco bit his lip, looking at Harry’s hand holding his. His heart was racing with hope, He wanted to believe in Harry’s words, wanted to believe in a future where he was able to kiss him, to know how it felt to hold his hand. A future where he could wake up next to Harry every morning, a future where they could bicker over the little frustration of everyday life. Draco looked up, heart skipping a beat as their eyes met. 

“Why what, Draco?” Harry asked, taking Draco’s hand and placing a kiss on the palm. Draco’s breath caught by the gesture and to his mortification, his eyes started to water. He pulled his hand out, turning his head away but Harry had already seen it, moving so he could wrap his arms around Draco. 

“It’s fine, Draco. You don’t have to pretend with him.” Harry whispered near his ear, pressing him closer as Draco couldn’t hold back the sob. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to kiss you again, Draco.”   
\---------------------------------

“Feeling better?” 

Draco nodded, not looking up as Harry petted his hair. This had been the second time Harry had seen him cry but at least this time they weren’t enemies and Harry wouldn’t attack him with a spell. A small blessing at least. 

“Can I just- go wash my face?” Draco asked, his throat still feeling constricted from crying. Harry mumbled an of course and then showed him to the bathroom. 

“Don’t leave, okay?” Harry gave his hand a small squeeze and Draco risked a quick glance, seeing nothing but compassion in those bright green eyes. Draco swallowed, words not able to leave his mouth so he just nodded instead, squeezing Harry’s hand in return. 

He let out a deep sigh when Harry left the room and he was alone with his thoughts. His mind was screaming at him, berating him for being such a weak, pathetic fool and he shivered as the voice sounded a lot like his father’s. 

“I’m not weak.” Draco whispered to his reflection, cringing when he stared into his puffy and red eyes. His whole face seemed swollen and he angrily turned on the tap and splashed water on his face. He took a couple of deep breathes, pushing his inner voice down as he ran a hand through his hair. He heard Harry through the door, walking around and a big part of him just wanted to leave and not talk about any of this ever again. That’s how he’d always dealt with his emotions. Ignore them as best he could and just move on. Emotions were for the weak of mind. For the blabbering fools that stood beneath the Malfoy tree. If his father would see him now he’d probably die from the shock. His only pureblood son, gay and kissing Harry Potter of all people. Crying in front of him! The shame. 

“He’s not here. I’m not my father. I design my own life.” Draco mumbled in front of the mirror, blowing his nose one more time before turning and facing the door. Nobody knew but he went to a therapist every week, ever since the trial and everything that had happened after that. It had taken him some time to find someone willing to help him but Molly had turned out to be a good fit for him. Kind, but not soft. Patient, but not naive. He told her about the war, his childhood, the things he’d done in Voldemort’s name. She never once judged him but she did push him gently, making him rethink his beliefs and values. It turned out that he had less in common with his father than he’d feared. 

“You can do this.” Draco took a breath, letting it out slowly as he reached for the doorknob and turned it. His heart leaped when he saw Harry sitting on the sofa in his muggle clothes, a bright smile on his face as Draco entered. Harry patted the spot next to him and Draco hesitated for just a second, his feet glued to the ground. 

“Please, Draco?” Harry’s smile was less sure and Draco moved forward, sitting as close as he dared next to Harry. He fidgeted with his robes, in the end placing his hands on his lap and feeling like a fool when the silence fell on them. He sensed Harry next to him, feeling his warmth on his own body. He looked to the side, his body jolting when their eyes met. Harry slowly lifted his hand and Draco held his breath as Harry placed it on his cheek, thumb stroking the skin. 

“I want to kiss you again, Draco.” 

“Harry.” Draco started, stopping when Harry moved his hand and place a finger on his mouth. 

“I know you think this is a stupid idea. I know people out there will think it’s a stupid idea,” Harry tilted his head to the side of the window, finger still on Draco’s mouth. “ But I know what I feel for you and I’m tired of hiding it.”

“You-” Draco said, rolling his eyes when his words were just a mumbling of sounds. Harry smiled, removing his finger from Draco’s mouth. He brushed away a lock of hair before dropping his hand and giving Draco his full attention. “You- you want to-”

“Kiss you?” Harry said, smirking when Draco’s face flushed. “Trust me, I want to do much more than that, sweetheart.” 

Draco’s breath caught at the nickname, his face crimson as Harry leaned forward, the tips of their noses touching. “I have feelings for you. For a while now. I just never thought that you would want me. With our history and all- Plus I didn’t know if you were gay or not.” 

“I am, clearly.” 

“Clearly.” 

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry’s smug look, the twinkle in his eyes doing things to Draco’s groin. Harry rubbed their noses together, placing one hand high on Draco’s thigh as the other went to the back of his head. He pulled away just enough to look into Draco’s eyes, hope and doubt mixed on his face as he whispered. 

“Can I kiss you, Draco?” 

Draco’s answer got lost as Harry moved forward, crushing their mouths together and Draco lost all ability to think as Harry’s tongue found his. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wh-what?” 
> 
> “What’s my name, Draco? I want you to say it.”  
\--------------------------------------------

“Pot-Potter, oh-” Draco closed his eyes as Harry’s tongue licked his cock. His whole nerve system was under attack as Harry’s mouth and hands explored him. The scars on Draco’s chest hadn’t scared Harry away but there had been a sorrow in his green eyes that had made it difficult for Draco to breath. He’d shook his head when Harry was about to speak, silencing him with a deep kiss that made them both moan. He’d smile, laying down on the bed so Harry could look at him. Draco’s body seemed to warm up inch by inch as Harry’s eyes had studied him, taking in every scar, every imperfection. He’d nearly cried again when Harry had leaned down, kissing every one of the scars, even kissing his Mark. 

“Potter, that’s not-”

“It’s part of you, Draco. I’m not afraid of it. Or you.” 

Draco had sighed, closing his eyes as Harry kept kissing and caressing him. It felt strange, lying completely naked like this, letting another person touch him without restrictions. After a while, his body had relaxed, able to open his eyes and watch Harry as he kissed his chest, caressed his face, teased his nipples. 

It hadn’t taken long or Draco had turned into a moaning mess, holding the sheets tightly as Harry went further down his body, licking and kissing his cock. his hands were warm as they went up and down Draco’s thighs, letting out a soft moan when Draco’s cock twitch in the air. He needed more, much more but somehow Harry had stopped, sitting on Draco’s legs with a smug look in his eyes and it took a couple of seconds before he realized Harry had said something. 

“Wh-what?” 

“What’s my name, Draco? I want you to say it.” 

Draco shivered at the look in Harry’s eyes, his hands going up to touch him. He needed to touch him, needed to feel that this was real, that this was happening and not just some hyper-realistic dream. Harry leaned down, kissing him deeply before pulling back and whispering in his ear. 

“Say my name, sweetheart. Say it while I suck you off.”

“Harry.” Draco gasped, letting out a moan when Harry took his cock into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down. He grabbed ahold of Harry’s hair, carding his fingers through it, sighing and babbling as Harry continued. It wouldn’t last long, Draco could already feel the fire building inside him. He pulled Harry’s hair, his thighs trembling as Harry just took his cock in deeper and Draco couldn’t hold back any longer. He came shouting Harry’s name, fingers clinging into Harry’s hair as he spilled into his mouth. 

“Harry, Harry, I- Oh-” Draco babbled, body shivering as Harry pulled back. When their eyes met, Draco’s heart leaped, seeing the desire in Harry’s eyes. Somehow they shone ever brighter than usual. 

“You are gorgeous.” Harry whispered, awe in his eyes as he stroked Draco’s heated skin. Draco shook his head, not able to speak, his cock half-heartedly twitching as Harry’s hands went over his body. He looked into his eyes, reaching out his hand and Harry crawled closer, kissing him sloppily. Draco wrapped his arms around him, feeling Harry’s erection press against his stomach. 

“We need to take care of you.” 

“At this point, it won’t take long. By Merlin, you are so sexy. The way you screamed my name. Draco-” Harry stopped, crashing their mouth together hard and Draco saw stars as Harry’s tongue explored his mouth. It felt like he was claiming him and Draco wanted nothing more. He kneaded Harry’s arse, the moans reaching his ear making him horny again. Harry was rutting against his leg, still kissing him and Draco wrapped his legs around him. 

“Yes. Just like that.” 

“Draco, oh-” Harry panted, his movements turning more frantic and Draco turned them, Harry letting out a sound of surprise before it morphed into a curse as Draco swallowed him. “Fuck! Draco!”

Draco moaned around Harry’s cock, greedily welcoming every moan, every sigh, every twitch of Harry’s cock as it swelled and make his jaw hurt. Suddenly Harry’s fingers were pulling his hair, panting out his name and Draco dug his nails into Harry’s arse, feeling his whole body go taut. Not a moment later the bitter taste of semen filled his mouth and he swallowed, trying to take it all in as Harry spilled and spilled. He kept his mouth on Harry’s cock until his erection came down, gently pulling off and watching him. 

He’s the gorgeous one. Draco thought, eyes going over Harry’s body, seeing the beads of sweat on his chest, the beginning goosebumps as Harry panted for air. He leaned forward, placing tiny kisses on Harry’s stomach, dipping the tip of his tongue into his belly button. The giggle it caused warmed his whole soul and he smiled like a loon when their eyes met. 

“Draco.” Harry whispered and Draco moved, lying next to him, draping one leg over Harry’s. They kissed lazily, Draco brushing away a damp strand of hair. 

“You’re hair is still a mess.” 

“You didn’t seem to mind earlier.” Harry answered, grinning when Draco rolled his eyes, face still flushed. “I’m just teasing, sweetheart.” Harry kissed the top of his head before moving. Draco reached out, fear entering his mind that this would already be the end and Harry would ask him to leave. He opened his mouth to say something, anything but the worry had his throat closed off. He let go of Harry’s arm, looking down at the rumpled sheets, feeling like a fool. 

“I’m just going to start the water for a shower, Draco. I’d like to clean up before going to bed.” 

“O-okay. I’ll just-” Draco spoke softly, climbing out of the bed, trying to find all his clothes. He startled when Harry pulled them out of his hands, dropping them on the floor. 

“What are you-”

“I don’t want you to leave, idiot.” Harry said, caressing Draco’s cheek and giving him an insecure smile. “Unless you want to go home?” 

“No!” Draco called out, biting his lip as the word seemed to bounce off the walls. He wiggled his toes, risking a glance at Harry and his heart swelled when he was met with the most dazzling smile. 

“Good. Because I want to wake up next to you tomorrow and share breakfast.” Harry winked, giving Draco a kiss before heading to the bathroom door. he stopped in front of it, looking over his shoulder with a playful smirk that made Draco’s knees feel weak. “And then I’m going to make you scream my name again.” 

The end. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
